


She's So Cold

by rebshortcake (Rebcake)



Series: Travels with Spike and Dru [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-17
Updated: 2009-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebcake/pseuds/rebshortcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Dru conduct a harmless experiment. Darla is not amused. Prompt: Pat</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's So Cold

Darla fell asleep on the velvet chaise longue, pleasantly full, listening to the crackling of the fire and the whimpers of the remaining staff. It was sweeter than any lullaby.

She was awakened by muffled giggling, which was unacceptable. There was also something in her mouth that shouldn’t be there. She sat up and spit it out into her hand. A pale yellow square, embossed with a swan.

She glared at William, who, along with Drusilla, was watching her with anticipation and too-wide eyes. She reached for a fire iron and advanced.

William smiled widely. “Told you it wouldn’t melt.”


End file.
